Heterochromia
by OMNISENSE95
Summary: A human turned fox is brougt to Sonic and his friends by the Chaos Emeralds, and said fox develops strange Chaos powers. However, his greatest weakness is his hatred for his mismatched eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, curious readers. I have decided to take a short break from Wind of Time, and take a shot at doing an OC fic. Also, for this one, I will not be adding a new chapter every day, so this way the stories popularity will remain steady. Oh, and one more thing, I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, and I do not own any of the characters except for Aaron, his family, roommate, friends, and girlfriend. Any background character that shows up is mine as well. Now that the annoying disclaimer is out of the way, let's start with the Fanfic of the century!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

The Disappearance

The cafeteria was completely packed, as usual. The students of Evergreen University were walking around, collecting their meals and heading for seats at large tables littered all over the room. At one such table sat a blonde haired boy of about 18 years of age, wearing grey shorts, sandals, and a plain yellow t-shirt. He wore sunglasses, hiding his eyes from everyone present. This boy was insecure about his eyes. Only his roommate, a brown-eyed, black-haired boy in similar clothing sitting next to him, knew the secret of his eyes; the colors were mismatched. One eye was a deep violet, the other was grey. He hated the effect it had, so he hid it his entire life. His name was Aaron Shyhart. Sebastian, his roommate, nudged him lightly.

"Here she comes," he whispered to him. Michele, a beautiful girl with flowing brown hair, vivid blue eyes, a lovely diamond necklace circling her throat, and a healthy physique, was walking in their direction. Aaron sat there, hiding the small box in his pocket.

"I-I don't think I can do this, Sebby…" he stuttered.

"Come on, you love her, don't you?" Sebastian taunted.

"Yeah…"

"Then just go for it."

He pushed Aaron out of his seat, sending him nearly crashing into the girl. He helped her regain her balance.

"Hey, Aaron," she greeted cheerfully.

"Hello, Michele." Aaron held the box tightly in his pocket. "I wanted to ask. Would you….. Would you….."

"Would I what?" she asked attentively.

"Would you… like me to give you some tutoring for that biology test coming up tomorrow?" he hastily asked, to nervous to ask what he really wanted to ask her.

"Oh, no. I have plenty of notes, and besides, biology is one of my better subjects." she answered to the fake question.

"Okay then."

"Well, see you later, Aaron."

"See ya."

He sat back down at his table and hung his head over his meal. Sebastian stared at him disapprovingly. "What was that?" he yelled at him. "Is it really so hard to propose to the girl you love?"

"Sebby, you have to consider this, she has such beautiful eyes, and-" Aaron started, but his roommate interrupted him.

"What difference does your eye color make? NONE!" he screamed. "Your simply to nervous to tell someone that you love them."

"I know, Sebby, but how would she…"

"Aaron, we've been over this a million times; your eye color means nothing. I actually like seeing those rare pigments mingle with each other. Any girl would find it beautiful."

Aaron had heard him say this a hundred times, but it never sank in. It was all meaningless words to him. No one could enjoy seeing those conflicting colors on his face.

"Eat up." Sebastian said.

After the meal was complete, they headed back to their dorm at the far end of campus. Aaron stopped in his tracks and looked at the sunset in front of him. "I'll meet you at the dorm, okay."

"Alright then." With that, Sebastian continued walking towards the dorm he shared with Aaron. The latter stood there watching the sun dip below the horizon. He always loved watching the sunset. The various colors melding together to form a beautiful painting in the expansive sky. He envied the sun. It always had the colors that worked well with one another, the ones that gave meaning and purpose to the end of each day. Why did he have to be so different? Why couldn't he have normal coloration? Why should he be cursed with his mismatched eyes? While lost in his thoughts, he saw something glow in the grass in front of him. He bent down and picked up a small purple gem, brilliant cut and giving off a dim glow. He pocketed it and headed back to his dorm.

Once he was there, he took off his shades, revealing his mismatched eyes, changed into his pajamas, placed the ring on his desk, placed the gem on his bedside table, and went to sleep. Sebastian changed as well, and looked at his sleeping roommate with an air of concern. He ignored the gemstone on Aaron's table and got into his own bed. He drifted to sleep immediately.

* * *

><p>The next mourning Sebastian woke up fairly early. He looked over to the other side of the room to see Aaron's bed empty. He also noticed that the gem was missing as well.<p>

"He must have already went down for breakfast." he figured. But when he reached the cafeteria, his roommate was nowhere to be found. No one had seen him since yesterday. As Sebastian went through his classes, he failed to locate Aaron. By the end of the day, he was completely losing it over worry. He looked through Aaron's bed and found his pajamas placed in sleeping positions under the comforter. Someone had kidnapped him. Sebastian then did what anyone else in his position would have done; he called the police.

* * *

><p><strong>That is the first chapter for you. You'll find out what happened to Aaron in the next one. Also, when I said that Sebastian was the only one who knew about Aaron's eye color, I meant at the College. His family would obviously know.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**No need to be waiting for a long time. The second chapter is being published alongside the first one. Now we learn where Aaron disappeared to.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

The Change

That same mourning Aaron was waking up from sunlight falling across his uncooperative eyes. He slowly opened them to look upon the gem he found yesterday shining brightly in front of the window on the far wall. Wait a minute… he and Sebastian did not have the walls painted blue. This wasn't his dorm. He sat up and looked around the room, ignoring how he felt strangely different with himself. As he did this, he noticed that he had been sleeping on a Temper Pedic, which explained why he felt so comfortable.

Aaron looked at the other side of the mattress, and nearly fainted. Lying there was a giant, anthropomorphic, cobalt blue hedgehog. It was still asleep, but was facing him. It freaked him out that something like that could exist. He slowly got out of the bed, grateful for the memory cell mattress, and slowly crept over to the door. While he was doing this, he took a step and for some odd reason felt a sharp pain spike near his rear end. He screamed out in pain, jolting the hedgehog creature awake.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic's POV<strong>

When I heard the scream, I almost instinctively curled up and spin dashed whatever had broke in. I turned towards the source and saw a yellow fox standing there with his left foot placed on top of his tail. He must have stepped on it while he was walking. He looked incredibly similar to my buddy, and the differences between this guy and Tails was that this one looked a lot older, had only one tail, and his eyes were heterochromic, the left eye being grey and the right one the same shade of violet as Knuckles' eyes. The effect was really beautiful, and if I was gay, or female, I would definitely ask him out.

He looked at me fearfully, but remained stationary. He quickly closed his eyes, as if not seeing me will make me go away. "Hey, how did you get in here?" I asked him. He quickly opened his eyes and looked around, but slowly turned back toward me. "What, is there something on my face?" I asked again. He looked surprised at this, and tried to back away, but still kept that one foot on his tail. I tried to move over to him, but he held out his hand as if signaling he needed to have space.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU FREAK!" he screamed at me. I was deeply hurt by that, but did not say anything. He then looked at his hand in shock, and held up his other hand, examining it as well. He proceeded to look over himself, feeling his head, back, finally lifting his foot off of his tail, and saw his reflection in the mirror behind him. He pinched himself for some reason, but when he looked at his reflection again, he began to anger. He turned to me and stomped over, grabbing me at the chest and pulling me in close.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" he yelled. I stared at him in confusion. "What do you mean?" I asked. "What's wrong with-"

"Look at me!" He screamed. "I'm a freaking fox! Why did you do this to me?" I still had no clue what he was talking about. I then notice the Chaos Emerald sitting on the bedside table. He was a human transformed by the Emerald? I needed to explain that whatever happened was not my fault.\

"Please, let explain. See, what happ-"

"Don't make excuses with me! Change me back now!"

I just hung there, staring into his eyes. "I had nothing to do with-" "You can not lie to me! Last night I was in my dorm at Evergreen University as a normal human, and then the next mourning I wake up in your bed as a canine! WHO ELSE CAN POSSIBLY BE RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS YOU FREAK OF NATURE!"

"Listen to me, I had nothing to do with your transformation! You can't blame me this!" The human-turned fox stared at me evilly, and a mischievous smirk crossed his face.

"You look rather tasty, hedgehog." He simply stated. I stared at him in horror. "Wait, what-"

"I wonder what meat tastes like raw." He licked his lips appreciatively. I could only struggle as he stared hungrily at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Tails' POV<strong>

The screaming coming from Sonic's room had quickly woken me up. I hastily put on my gloves and shoes and headed for my brother's bedroom to find him being held hostage by some fox that looked fairly similar to me except for the eyes, number of tails, and age. He was staring at Sonic like he was going to eat him, and that was heavily supported by his next statement; "I wonder what meat tastes like raw."

"I won't let you find out off of him!" I yelled at him. He slowly turned towards me, and I saw the stunning effect his eye colors had. The mixture of violet and grey was beautiful to look at, and felt highly remarkable.

"Nice eyes." I complemented him. He looked shocked at the statement, then looked depressed. He soon became angry, and dropped Sonic onto the ground.

"DON'T LOOK AT THEM, YOU HEARTLESS EVIL FREAK!" he screamed at me. He pushed me out of the way and ran off. I looked after him in confusion, then turned towards Sonic, and noticed the Chaos Emerald on the bedside table. Sonic then explained what he had pieced together about the fox. I took the Emerald from the table and headed out of the room. I found the fox on one of the couches, hanging his head in his hands, and I could hear him crying a little. I took a seat next to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. I decided that maybe he would trust me a little more then he would trust Sonic since he is of the same species as me know. He didn't turn to me, but kept his face hidden in his hands.

"What do you want, jerk." he bluntly stated. "Have more insults for the discolored freak?"

I was greatly confused by his remark. Why would I want to insult anything about him? "Of course not, what the heck is there to insult?" I asked him.

"Don't play dumb with me, you've already insulted it once. Just go ahead and throw everything you have." I was surprised at this. He thought that I hated his eyes?

"No, I really meant what I said. I like them."

He continued to hang his head, refusing to look at me.

"You shouldn't lie to people like that. No one likes this mismatched freak show."

"How can you say that? They're beautiful, I honestly like them." He still wouldn't look at me, so I decided it would be best to change the subject. I explained to him that the Chaos Emerald had caused him to become a fox, and (after explaining to him what the Chaos Emeralds were) he finally turned his head towards me. He had tears in his eyes, but look perfectly fine. I introduced myself to him, and gave him Sonic's name.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"It's Aaron. Aaron Skyhart." He responded.

"Pleasure to meet you, Aaron." I replied happily. "Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"Well, I have a dorm at Evergreen University, but…" He looked down at himself and understood his problem. He's not human anymore, so would the staff even recognize him?

"Well, if it means anything, you can stay with me and Sonic."

"What?"

"You deserve the shelter."

He pondered the decision for several minutes until finally uttering something.

"Well, okay, but you guys owe me a pair of sunglasses."

"Why?"

He indicated his eyes, and I quickly understood the issue he has; he hates his eye colors.

I told him that I would go out to purchase a pair for him, and he thanked me for our hospitality. Aaron would be using the guest room, so that way, Sonic would be able to sleep in peace. That night, Sonic and I decided that we would introduce Aaron to the others tomorrow. He would need the familiarity.

* * *

><p><strong>There you are for the second review. Submit you reviews, or you will get severe cancer. It's your choice, but we both know which is preferable.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to the third chapter of the epic Heterochromia! Here, we will see Aaron's Chaos powers begin to develop, so expect something cool to happen. And so, without further ado, the continuation of the heterochromic saga!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

Emerging Abilities

**Aaron's POV**

I woke up the next mourning, yawning at the fresh air. That was some dream. I wonder what it meant. I shrugged off those thoughts, and suddenly looked around the room, and noticed that it was not my dorm from Evergreen University. Oh lord, that wasn't a dream. I got put of bed, and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I may never get used to seeing that canine face. I suddenly thought about Sebby, and how he is most likely worried about me. I figured I should send him a letter to let him know I'm okay.

I found a pen and piece of paper on the desk in the room, and sat down at it, preparing to contact my closest friend. I decided on a message, and began to write;

_Dear Sebby,_

_I understand that you're worried sick about me, but I just want you to know that I'm okay. However, if you're mounting a search for me, you will only be wasting your time. I can't tell you where I am, and even if you succeeded, you would not know it's me. I only want you to rest easy, knowing that I am not in any danger. I care for you, Sebby. I promise, we will meet again._

_Your dearest roommate,_

_Aaron Skyhart_

I folded the letter up and placed it in a nearby envelope. After sealing it, some dormant instinct seemed to awaken, and I pictured the letter being quickly transported to the dorm Sebby and I shared, on his desk, and in a flash of green light, the letter vanished from my hand. I stared at it in amazement. Was that… Chaos Control? I could not ponder on it any further as I heard on knock on the door, as Tails walked into the room.

"Good mourning, Aaron." He said cheerfully.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian's POV<strong>

I have been tossing and turning all night. Aaron has been missing for nearly a day, and the local police have yet to locate him. Theories are emerging that he has been murdered, but the only evidence to that is the lack of sightings. I had developed a plan by now; tomorrow when summer break begins I'll form a search party and begin looking for him. I called his siblings, Sam and Rebecca Skyhart, and drafted them onto the team. Michele also agreed to help search, as she saw Aaron as a distinct person. I don't care if it takes the whole summer, it will be worth finding my closest friend. I was cleaning out my dorm, placing Aaron's things in a small bag for his brother to carry, and loading my belongings in a normal suitcase. Sam was here now, and he was a handsome man. His blonde hair was highly complemented by his grey eyes. He was keeping Aaron's things handy, as they would be useful to tracker dogs. After all of Aaron's belongings were packed, I sent Sam out of the room to marinate in my thoughts. Soon after he left, I noticed a letter on my desk that I swear was not there before. There was no return address, but the handwritting was unmistakable. Aaron sent this.

I ripped it open and read the letter, and was extremely confused by the time I reached the end. What did he mean by "you would not know it's me"? How would I not recognize my best friend? I go on with this search regardless of whether or not Aaron wants to be found. I will find him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic's POV<strong>

After a quick breakfast, Tails, Aaron and I hopped into the Tornado IV, and took off for Angel Island. This model was a multi-person jet, so I didn't have to hang on to the center hold like I usually would. I looked over to Aaron, and saw him place on his sun shades in order to hid his eyes from anyone he met. I did not understand why he felt the need to keep such majestic features a secret. If Tails and I liked them, why he think everyone else won't? It just did not seem right to me.

We eventually reached our destination, and landed the plane on a smooth plain, a good run away from the shrine of the Master Emerald. Aaron relaxed at the lush scenery embracing him after he got out, and he simply stood there, soaking in the light smells with his now sensitive nose.

I noticed his hand glow briefly, but I paid it no heed. He'll explain when he feels the time is right. Though I did wonder if it had anything to do with what Tails had told me.

Last night, when Aaron had already gone to sleep, Tails collected some samples of his fur, hoping to learn of any side effects his transformation had. After he analyzed the samples, he found that since the transformation was caused by the Chaos Emeralds, Aaron will eventually develop Chaos powers. He won't be as powerful as Shadow, but will have access to a completely different variety of abilities, allowing him to do things that seem impossible. Of course, he'll have to get the hang of the basics first.

We didn't tell the guy about this yet. I thought it better that he discover his powers on his powers on his own. We walked in the direction of the alter, allowing Aaron to soak in the island's natural beauty. He really seemed to be enjoying himself. I felt happy that he was having fun here. I just hoped Knuckles wouldn't be too suspicious of him.

We eventually reached the Alter, but what happened soon after had me incredibly freaked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Knuckles' POV<strong>

Another day, another boring round of guarding the Master Emerald. Those times when I have to leave in order to help Sonic are probably the only times I get any action now a days. I was just leaning against the Emerald, when I felt some strange concentration of Chaos energy, utilizing a living being. It was too weak to be Shadow, but that knowledge did nothing to improve the situation. I watched the bushes, waiting for that concentration to come within view. It was moving in this direction, but it was really slow, like it was taking its time. I prepared myself for battle. There was no way of knowing if this epicenter of energy would be after the Master Emerald.

The bush in front of me started to rustle, and I entered my stance. Soon, this yellow fox wearing sunglasses stepped out of the bush, then stopped when it saw me. I decided that the canine was male, seeing as he had no clothes on except for sandals and a pair of gloves. I wondered the shades were for. He slowly walked up the steps, nervous to see me in a battle position, and stopped dead a few feet form the top of the alter.

He said nothing for a while, and I lowered my guard a little. Only a little. I still didn't trust this guy. I then heard a screech behind me, and turned to see one of the islands carnivorous birds flying towards me. I was about to leap out of its path, but some projectile of Chaos Energy pierced it, and it simply fell like a stone. I looked at the fox again, and saw it with its hand in a post javelin-throw position, looking at where the bird was in shock. Was this boy the source of the spike I felt earlier? I was about to ask him how he did that when a familiar voice called out.

"Knuckles! Aaron! Hey!"

I looked behind him to see Sonic and Tails running up the steps of the Alter. I was glad to see them, but how they knew this fox was beyond me. I figured he must have came here with them. They introduced me to Aaron, and I gave him my name. He seemed reluctant to remove his shades for reasons I didn't understand.

"Hey, what did I do back there?" he eventually asked. Tails evidently saw the raptor attack, and he explained that Aaron is developing Chaos powers. I couldn't help but wonder what the full extent of his abilities would be.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. Submit your reviews, or you will get diabetes.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back, dear readers, to the ultimate in OC fanfics. It feels like this story is more popular then Wind of Time now, so this will be updated at a much slower rate. Don't expect some frequent updates past this point, but keep in mind that once Wind of Time is finished, you can enjoy the full fruits of this thing! Now then, let us see what is in store for Aaron now, shall we?**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

The Chaos Fantasy

**Sonic's POV**

The remainder of our stay at Angel Island went by quietly. Aaron basically spent his time practicing that thing he did to kill that raptor, which he had dubbed the "Chaos Javelin". It was little more than a supped up version of Shadow's Chaos Spear, but had the additional bonus plowing right through the opponent, effectively eliminating entire rows of enemies. In due time, we were ready to head back to our place, and we headed home on the Tornado IV.

By the end of the day, he could use the Chaos Javelin perfectly, and had absolute proficiency over the standard Chaos Control. He is unable to use the Chaos Blast, or anything like that, but it was incredible to know how far he has gone in 24 hours. The next day, Tails and I found him lounging in the backyard, his sunglasses placed over his eyes for a different reason then yesterday. I walked over to him, and he only glanced at me.

"Mourning, Sonic." he greeted.

"Good mourning." I responded. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"I think your body is about to go through a whole lot of reconfiguration."

This freaked me out a little, but at least he had something going on. "What makes you say that?" I asked him.

"Chaos Fantasy." was the simple reply.

"W-What?"

"Chaos Fantasy. That's the umbrella term for the more… unbelievable skills I have." He slowly got up and indicated a tree not too far from where we were. "Watch that tree, carefully." I focused on the tree, as Aaron began his performance of one of his Chaos Fantasies. "Chaos Fantasy: breath." I heard him say. The tree started to vibrate, and suddenly the leaves and fruit exploded into a field of confetti. I heard Aaron groan in annoyance at this. Obviously, that was not what was supposed to happen.

"What was supposed to happen?" I asked him. He steamed for a few minutes, exlaining that the "Breath" variation is used to animate plants and nonliving objects. "I can't seem to get the hang of any of these abilities." He fumed at this sad observation. I placed a caring hand on his shoulder. This obviously upset him, so I suggested he try something else, volunteering to be a guinea pig for the next ability. Aaron was unsure about this, but eventually conceded. I stepped a little away from him, and he prepared another technique.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaron's POV<strong>

I didn't trust my ability to allow Sonic to be a test subject for the Fantasy, but he was dead set on this, and I had learned by now that there is no arguing with him. I decided to try the Gemini variation this time. The idea is to generate copies of the target, leaving as little as two of one person, or half-literally creating a one-man army. The only drawback is that the more duplicates you create, the more the attributes of the original figure is evenly split among the individual clones. And we all know the populace would prefer a single, full strength Sonic than an army of 100000 ridiculously slow weaklings. The weakened property can be exploited by the opponent, and can actually be put to use in battle, as a means of weakening the enemy.

I focused on Sonic and Imagined two of him standing side-by-side. "Chaos Fantasy: Gemini!" His chest began to glow, and fireworks started emitting from it. One was sent flying into the sky, but the blast would be impossible to see in broad daylight. I growled at the botched ability, and left the fastest firework display alive to his own devices. I explained my problem to Tails. No matter how hard I try, I just can't get the hang of the dang Fantasy! I threw in what I did to Sonic, but he did not react the way I expected. He laughed at the dilemma the blue blur was placed in.

"I wonder if he even noticed yet." The kitsune stated. We heard a soft moan come from the backyard, and another firework going off.

"Yup, he noticed."

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV<strong>

I was on my way over to Sonic and Tails' place, hoping that Sonic would be in the mood for some good loving. I had my ipod with me, and was singing along to the current track.

"_Baby, you're a Firework! Come on, show 'em What your worth!_

_Make 'em go ah, ah, ah, as you shoot across the Sky-eye-eye!_

_Baby, you're a Firework! Come on, let your colors burst!_

_Make 'em go ah, ah, ah! Your gonna leave going oh, oh, oh!"_

(A/N: I do not own this song, and I'll admit, I got the situation Sonic is in now from the music video to this song.)

This was one of my favorite songs, and Katy Perry was growing on me, I have to admit. Personally, this has to be her greatest hit ever. I reached the workshop in the Mystic Ruins, and was about to knock on the door, when some strange noise came from the backyard of the place. I turned off my ipod, and listened for that sound again. I could hear it a little better now, and it sounded like something exploding. I walked around to the other side of the house, and saw my hero standing there, staring at colored sparks flying form his chest. He moaned lightly, and laid down on the grass. This was clearly a mistake as the sparks began falling into his eyes, and he had to stand up again. I looked behind me, expecting to see a police officer ready to arrest him for the crime of possessing fireworks that were not used by midnight last night, but there was no one there.

I walked over the blue guy, and he classically fell over at the sight of me.

"Amy, what are you doing here at this time of day?" he asked me.

"What else, visiting you!" I answered. "So, would you mind explaining…" I gestured at his chest, and the large fireworks that were flying from it.

"Oh, this?" He pointed at the spot, and I nodded at it.

"This is just some _**FANTASTIC**_ mess up." I was greatly confused by his use and emphasis on the word "fantastic". I was about to ask what he meant when I heard the back door open. I turned around to see a fox that looked remarkably similar to Tails except for his age and the fact that he only has one tail, walk out of the house. He was wearing sunglasses, so I couldn't see his eyes.

"Oh, hello there." He sounded friendly enough, so I introduced my self to him, as he did the same. Aaron told me about his "Chaos Fantasy" and understood the joke Sonic made earlier.

"Okay, can you undo this little change, please?" Sonic asked him.

"Sorry, but I have no idea how to fix a living fireworks display. Although, it should wear off by dawn tomorrow." This clearly aggravated the blue hedgehog, but it was kind of pretty, so I didn't say anything. Though I did feel bad for Aaron a little. I wondered why he was so against taking off those shades. I decided that would keep tabs on him, spy if I have to, and learn that secret.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think? Review, or you will die. And if any of you love the song referenced, let me know in your reviews.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I am astounded. This story is getting more hits than Wind of Time Received in it's first week, and next to no one is reviewing! I'm hardly getting any reviews for Wind of Time as well. I dare you to try and make me pray for you to stop reviewing. And I would like to give thanks to those of you who are reviewing, especially Mikaela the Cat. You can expect an increase in music reverences from here on out, and possibly piece together that I really enjoy music. Now that that's out of the way, time for the fifth chapter to this incredible fanfic.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

Ready for Life

**Amy's POV**

After mentally going through all possibilities, I finally settled on a plan. In my pocket, I had two tickets to a Lady Gaga concert in Station Square this Saturday. I came here to ask Sonic to go to the concert with me, but I decided to ask Aaron instead. This way, I get a chance to find out why he is hiding his eyes, and I can potentially make Sonic jealous. I would be killing two birds with one stone.

I walked into the residence after Aaron, and called him over to where I was.

"Yes?" he asked me.

"Aaron, I was wondering. I have an extra ticket to this Gaga concert this weekend, and… well, I know we just met and all, but… would you like to go to the concert with me?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"What! NO! I was just wondering if you would like to get to know me better, okay." I could not believe he said that. I would probably never go with this guy for dinner and a movie. He was nice and all, but I prefer men who have nothing to worry about. Besides, Aaron seems like the kind of guy who already has a girlfriend.

Aaron pondered the decision for a minute, then finally gave his answer.

"Well… okay, why not?"

"Great!" I cheered. "The concert is this Saturday at 5:20, Station Square Arena. Meet me there at 4:00 so we can get the best seats, okay?"

"What difference does the seating make? You only go for the music, don't you?" He did have a point, but it made no difference. He had agreed to the plan, and there is little opportunity for second guessing.

"Well, see you then." I said to him as I walked out of the house to get ready for my little idea. I headed into the thick jungle tucked aside in the Mystic Ruins, having memorized the path leading to a certain friend's residence. I have been trying to get together with the rest of Team Rose for months, and I had to tell Cream and Big about Aaron. As I reached the small, satisfactorily built hut hidden in the jungle, I immediately found Big fishing in the stream with Froggy. It was impossible for any good-hearted person to hate him, since he is so polite to everyone he meets, and is always willing to help others. Cream and Cheese were sitting next to him, and I heaved a relieved sigh when I saw my two best friends together. They noticed me, and I walked over, ready to tell them about Aaron.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian's POV<strong>

It has been a rough day so far. Sam, Rebecca, Michele and I have looked in numerous places for Aaron, and found no trace of him. It was only the beginning of the day, so we could not just give up. The four of us were currently on a train to this town called Station Square. Rebecca looked as beautiful as ever, her ginger hair gleaming in the sunlight, and her blue eyes shining brightly.

As we were riding the train, we overheard some other passengers talking about a Lady Gaga concert that would be held this Saturday at the arena in Station Square. Today was Friday, so that means that the concert is tomorrow. Aaron did like some of her songs, so it was possible that he would be at the concert. The conductor came by and gave us a big surprise; each of us would be given a free ticket to the concert! My spirits lifted at this news. We may be able to find Aaron sooner then would thought we would.

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow's POV<strong>

I spent most of the day trying locate any signs of Eggman activity. He has been unusually quiet these past couple days, and the Commander is starting to get suspicious. The last time he was inactive for this long, the planet was split apart by the doctor. This time around, he was most likely preparing something even more unorthodox. As a means of precaution, he assigned me, Rouge and Omega to scan the city for any signs of him. By nightfall, little progress was made between the three of us. It was clear that Dr. Ivo Robotnik was planning something big, but he was nowhere near Station Square. The only useful pointer we dug up was that the doctor would reveal his plan to the world day after the Lady Gaga concert, and this would be his first target.

As we were discussing the evidence, Rouge seemed to hear something out of the ordinary. Looking in the direction of the Mystic Ruins, I noticed something fly into the sky, and then explode. Why would someone be giving a fireworks display at the Ruins? It seemed somehow unnatural to me, so I suggested we check it out. I had no idea why those particular fireworks looked so… what's the word?… unintended. It seemed as if there should have been something else happening, but those fireworks emerged instead.

We eventually reached a clearing in the forest, but what we saw was incredibly confusing. Sonic and Tails were lying on the ground, along with this other fox that strongly resembled the kitsune apart from age, his lone tail, and his eye color. One grey, one violet. I had to admit, the effect was beautiful to look at, but there was little to show for it. The three of them were just lying there, watching fireworks that, now that I could see this, were flying directly from the blue hedgehog's chestal area. It confused me to no end how this could be possible, but there was little need to question it. It did so on it's own. I looked at Omega, and he proceeded to scan Sonic for any possible source. When he finished this, he revealed that the cause of this seemingly impossible feat was unstructured Chaos energy, which had me amazed. Further scans revealed the unnamed fox had command over chaos energy (Granted, to a separate extent form me) and may have caused Sonic to become a walking fireworks display. I stared at the heterochromic fox, and decided we should head back to town. I briefly wondered who that fox was. If we met properly, I'll give him exactly what he has coming to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Eggman's POV<strong>

Soon, everything will be ready. My Egg Behemoth will be completed by tomorrow mourning, and then, that annoying pest will finally taste defeat. I laughed at my inevitable victory when the alarm suddenly went off.

"What is it now." I asked no one in particular. I turned to the moniter, and activated the satellite viewer of energy. It showed a concentration of organic Chaos Energy in the Mystic Ruins, but it was too weak for it too be Shadow. That meddling white hedgehog does not utilize this energy that often, so he's out of the question. I wondered what that spike could possibly be. Doesn't matter. If it interferes with anything, I will just crush it like I'll destroy that pesky hedgehog, Sonic.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? I tried to make the chapter as long as I could, so you would be able to keep reading. And what to expect after reading that Eggman scene? Okay, submit your reviews, or be killed.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**It is time for the next Chapter of Heterochromia. And thanks to WhiteWinterStar for providing the correct spelling of morning as in the time of day. Get ready for a fairly long chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

Concert Revelations

**Aaron's POV**

The morning of the concert, I awoke to that annoying alarm Sonic provided. I turned off the alarm, got out of bed, slipped on my shades, gloves, and shoes, and walked out into the yard. I practiced the "bind" variation of the Chaos Fantasy (used for immobilizing the enemy by any means whatsoever), but all I succeeded in doing was making the forest dance (literally and figuratively). Why is it that I can't do any of these stupid fantasies down? What am I doing wrong? Tails had come outside by now, and upon seeing the trees doing a kind of still conga, turned to me with an unspoken question on his face.

"What am I doing wrong!" I asked no one in particular. The young kitsune walked over to me and placed his gloved hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure you'll get it eventually, Aaron." he said. I wasn't so sure. I have been trying for a long time, and none of them are working the way they are supposed to. I wondered if I'm the problem, or is it that I'm unworthy of these abilities. I looked at Tails, sorrow written all over what was visible of my face. He sympathized with me, and stood there, allowing me to relax a little. I decided that I would give it a break for today, and just worry about the concert. At around 3:30 PM, I Chaos Controlled over to the Station Square arena, where Amy was already waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV<strong>

After making all necessary preparations, I headed over to the arena. It was incredibly early, and Aaron and I had agreed on meeting here at 4:00, but I just could not wait for this concert. There was already a small group of guests near the arena. Obviously tourists, judging by how they reacted when they saw me. After the guard explained everything to them, they seemed to calm down a little. The group was of four people, two boys and two girls. Both girls were really beautiful, and the boys just looked concerned. Two of them looked related.

In a little while, Aaron had warped here using Chaos Control, and walked over to me.

"Hey, Amy." he greeted. He then noticed the tourists waiting ahead of us. He seemed to recognize them, as he quickly looked away from them, and I swear I heard him mutter something like "He never listens to me, does he" or something along those lines.

Soon, we were inside the arena, and took seats in the front row. The four tourists were in this row as well, but they sat near the end of the row, two on either end. The concert hall was set up so that there would be unobscured vision from any seat in the house, so I wondered what they were doing. I turned to Aaron, hoping to make conversation while we waited for the concert to start. Sonic had told me ahead of time about his heterochromia, and I could not help but wonder why he was so ashamed of it.

"So, Aaron, why are those shades so necessary?" I asked him. He looked away from me, and hung his head down. "My eyes…" he began. "…their colors are abominable! No one possibly likes them. They are hated."

"Is that a fact?" I asked him skeptically.

"Of course it is! No one can possibly enjoy looking at them!"

"Does everyone really hate them, or is it just you who can't stand looking at them?

He finally turned to look at me, and I saw that he had been silently crying.

"Of course it's not just me! I have had experience with this kind of thing!"

"Such as…"

He looked down at the floor, as if the memory was worse than he would let on.

"When I was five, I saw this farmer brutally beating his sheepdog. I ran over to help the animal, but at the sight he beheld, he just pounded me as well. I tried everything to keep the dog safe, but it just did nothing to help. It had lost more than a gallon of blood, and some cuts that went down to the bone. It was too late to safe her life. The farmer had attacked the dog because he could not stand looking at his heterochromic eyes." He stopped to remember the cruel farmers final words to him; "_Nothing good comes out of those mismatched freaks! You're nothing more than some vile freak of nature who gives nothing to the greater good of mankind! You disgust me, you useless freak!"_

He muttered those passing words, and could not believe how cruel some people could be. I pitied that poor puppy, and hoped that he would be happier in the next life. I looked at Aaron again, and saw him crying into his hands, his shades digging into his face. I felt pity for him. He must have had such a hard life.

"That farmer was an idiot." I said calmly. "Things like that do not make people useless. It makes you special." He turned his head to look at me, confusion written all over is face.

"What?"

"Mismatched eyes is not a curse. Your eyes are the best thing about you. They give who you are, your life, your hopes and dreams." I stared him straight into his sunshades, and I could tell I had his attention. "Mismatched colors mean nothing in real life. What is important is not what you look like, but what you can do. And you can not spend you're life hiding from the greatest treasure you have to offer. Maybe some people won't appreciate the majesty of it, but it's their loss, not yours." I reached to remove the sunglasses, and he did nothing to stop me. I grabbed the shades, and removed them from his face, revealing his eyes. One colored grey, the other a deep violet.

"They're beautiful." I said aloud, not caring what he thought of them. I liked them, and Sonic and Tails liked them, so why shouldn't he?

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian's POV<strong>

Okay, I'll admit it, I was scarred out of my skin by the sight of a giant, anthropomorphic, pink hedgehog wearing a cute dress, gloves, boots, and a nice matching hair band, and sure, I screamed like a little girl when I saw her walk up to the concert site, forcing the security guard to walk over and explain the concept of these anthros. After he was done with that, he walked back to his post, muttering what sounded like "This is why I hate tourists." When that fox suddenly appeared out of nowhere and walked over to that pink hedgehog, I was so scarred that I actually wet my pants.

There, I said it. Happy?

After quickly changing my lower garments (A/N: It feels a lot more mature to put it like this, don't you agree?), I took a seat near the right hand end of the front row, alongside Sam, while the girls positioned themselves at the opposite end, and we started scanning the room for Aaron. The place was filling up fast, and soon the front row was nearly filled. Those animals had taken seats near the center of the row, and I could not help but stare at them as we waited for the concert to begin. We had a hard time finding Aaron, but the anthropomorphic animals somehow had hooked my attention.

They seemed to be talking to each other, but I could not hear what they were saying. The fox boy was crying for some reason, and the pink hedgehog seemed to be comforting him. I watched as she removed the sunglasses he was wearing, revealing his eyes to me. Even from a distance as great as this, I had a good idea of what his eyes looked like. He had heterochromia; one eye was grey, and the other was violet.

Exactly the same colors as…

"…_And even if you succeeded, you would not know it's me… you would not know it's me… you would not know it's me… you would not know it's me.. You would not know it's me…"_

The line of the letter echoed in my head numerous times as I stared at the heterochromic fox. It was impossible. This could not be… but it was. The fox boy was Aaron!

I wanted to inform Sam of my discovery, but before I could open my mouth, a male voice sounded over the loudspeaker.

"Please put your hands together for this Generation's Maddona; Lady Gaga!"

The pop sensation slowly rose up onto the stage, her back facing the audience. I will never understand her fashion sense.

"_It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M,"_

She began the song, but my mind was on other things.

"_Just throw your paws up, 'cause you were born this way, baby."_

She turned to face the audience, preparing to deliver a huge performance for the ages. Though personally, I would have saved the best for last.

"_My mama told me when I was young, we were all born superstars,_

_She rolled my hair up put my lipstick on, in the glass of her boudoir._

'_There's nothing' wrong with lovin' who you are', _

_She said 'cause he made you perfect, babe,_

_So hold your head up, girl and you'll go far, Listen to me when I say,'_

_I'm beautiful in my way, 'cause god makes no mistakes,_

_I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way!_

_Don't hide yourself in regret, just love your self and your set!_

_I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way!_

_Ooo, there ain't no other way, Baby, I was born this way!_

_Baby, I was born this way!_

_Ooo, there ain't no other way, baby I was born this way!_

_Right track, baby I was born this way!"_

The song was earning attention from everyone in the audience, save for me. My mind kept wandering to Aaron, and I kept glancing at the fax that just days earlier had been my best friend.

How did this happen?

Why?

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like the song featured. I don't own it, just so you know. Well, Sebastian knows the truth now, so what will happen after the concert? You will have to wait and see. Now, submit your reviews, or my sibling will haunt you. (She is not dead, just annoying)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, dear readers, and welcome back to Heterochromia! Just so you know, I'm not going to update Wind of Time until I start getting some reviews for it. So, if you want to read the climactic ending of that thing, I had better receive some feedback. Now, without further ado, let us move on to the next part of the story.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

Lost in Thought

**Sebastian's POV**

How can Aaron have become a freaking fox?

Why?

By who?

By what?

For what purpose?

I felt someone shake me, but I gave it no heed. I was too deep in thought to give anything much heed. Suddenly, I heard someone scream.

"COME ON, SEBASTIAN!"

"YARRRGGHHHH!"

I turn to see Sam, staring at me with an angry look in his eyes. "What is the problem, Sam?" I asked him.

"Glad you finally showed some signs of live." he responded. "The concert ended 20 minutes ago. You're blocking the cleaning crew."

I look around to see a number of janitors giving me irritated looks. I hastily got out of my seat, and left the stadium with Sam. I once again lost myself in thoughts of Aaron. How is it possible? What happened to him? I felt Sam nudge me slightly, seeing that I had something on my mind.

"What is the problem?" he asked me.

"I want to tell you… but you probably wouldn't believe me." I responded.

"Come on, of course I'll believe you."

"No you won't. I can hardly believe it myself."

"Sebastian, I promise I'll believe whatever it is you have to say."

I took a deep breath, and prepared to say what had been on my mind since I saw those too familiar eyes. "Okay. You know that fox?"

"The one from the concert?"

"It was Aaron!"

Sam stared at me for what felt like eternity before finally saying what I knew he would;

"Okay, I don't believe you."

"I'm telling the truth, I swear!" I knew he would not believe me, so I tried to explain how I recognized him. "The moment those shades came off, I saw those mismatched eyes, I immediately recognized those familiar colors."

"So, the fox has the exact same condition, with the exact same colors. Whatever his eyes look like, I am sure it is purely coincidental."

"Sam, I am positive that the fox was my roommate! Remember that one line of the letter Aaron sent?" I had shown each of the search party members that letter I found on my desk, so he knew what I was talking about.

"And I quote; Even if you succeeded, you would not know it's me." He stared at me, a skeptical look written on his face. "If you honestly think this random vulpine is my brother, I'm going to have to see some hard-core evidence."

"Okay, then. Get the girls. We are going to find that fox, and prove to you that he is Aaron." I said this while pointing Sam straight in the chest. He rolled his eyes at me, and dragged me to the hotel the girls had scouted out.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV<strong>

I never thought I would have so much fun with Aaron. He is a nice guy, and there was something about him that just enhanced him. However, he had put the shades back on as soon as the concert started. Did he learn nothing from my speech? It felt ridiculous that he can be so insecure about that magnificent treasure. What do I have to do to make him understand? His eyes are beautiful. I love them. Sonic loves them. Tails loves them. Shadow definitely loves them, I overheard him discussing Aaron with the rest of Team Dark on my way to the concert. Why is it that he can't learn to recognize beauty?

Exactly how traumatizing was that stupid farmer?

If I knew where that cruel man lived, I would march over to his residence, pull out the largest hammer I own, and pound so deep into the ground, he'll fall right through the Earth's core and come out in China. If he survives the core, of course.

I wondered how much turmoil Aaron has been through in his life. If only I could help him be more accepting of his eye colors. I wondered if anyone could pull him through this phase of his life. If I could just show him that his life would be better if he did not hide his eyes, maybe he would be happier.

But I'm only kidding myself. I can't possibly do this for him.

But I think I know someone who can. Even if he isn't aware of it. All I need to do is wait for his next attack, and make sure Aaron takes part in the inevitable battle.

I would not need to wait long.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think. I know this is a really short chapter, especially when looking back at the previous one, but try to bear with me. Please R &amp; R.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Everyone! Sorry it took so long for me to update this thing, but since you people are so into it, I'll continue it. So, without further delay, let us begin!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>

The attack begins

**Sonic's POV**

The morning after the concert, I took Aaron to Station Square to take his mind off of that Chaos Fantasy he can't seem to get the hang of. I had a theory regarding it. See, every time Aaron attempted the fantasy, his eyes were hidden behind those shades. Maybe his eyes are the key to mastering the fantasy. Maybe it would work if he tried a technique without those glasses. I voiced my theory to Tails while Aaron was at the Concert with Amy, but he was not exactly sure Aaron would go with it. I had to help the guy get over that severe hatred of his eye colors.

I didn't mention any of this to Aaron yet. If I did, he would probably freak out, like he did when he woke up in my bed as a fox that one day. I still can't forget that.

We entered this burger place near City Hall, and decided we would hang there for a while. I kept glancing at the human-turned-vulpine sitting next to me, and had to wonder what had to be done for him to get over his little issue with his eyes. Eventually, these two human boys entered the restaurant, one of them instantly becoming ecstatic when he noticed Aaron.

"I finally found you!" this kid screamed. He had short black hair, and simple brown eyes. He ran over to Aaron, the other kid staring at him skeptically. I tensed up, ready for battle, and stepped in between him and Aaron.

"Okay, buster, what exactly do you want with my friend?" I asked him. "If you plan on hurting him-"

"It's okay, Sonic. I know these guys." I heard Aaron respond. The black haired boy smiled ridiculously at the sound of Aaron's voice, while the other one simply flinched.

"Oh god, it really is you," this black haired boy muttered. He ran over to Aaron, and wrapped his arms around the fox. "Aaron I… I thought I would never see you again. I don't care how different you look, I would recognize you anywhere."

"Oh, really?" Aaron responded. "You didn't recognize me right away at the concert. You had to wait until Amy removed my shades before it clicked." The boy grinned sheepishly at that, and the other one just stared at him with a look of surprise, denial, rage, depression, confusion, and joy. It seemed that the three truly did know each other.

"How… how did this…?" the second boy was clearly stammering. "Sam, this was caused by an emerald I found lying in the grass." Aaron responded. "You should just learn to go with things, bro."

I could not believe what I had just heard. This one guy was Aaron's brother, and he did not recognize him right away. Sure, Aaron looked a lot different, but that is no excuse for being so cruel. I know nothing would stop me from recognizing Tails.

"Though, I have to say I am impressed with you, Sebby." Aaron said to the black haired boy. "I honesty expected you to freak out when you saw me like this."

"Trust me, I am way too amazed at it to freak out." Sebastian responded. "Just wait until the girls see-"

"You should just go home now," Aaron interrupted. Sebastian seemed incredibly shocked and hurt at Aaron's blunt statement.

"What? Why?"

"I said it in the letter. You're only wasting your time."

"But we found you. Now you can return with us, and resume your life at the…"

"I'M A FREAKING VULPINE, SEBBY! THAT LIFE IS OVER!"

"I don't care what you look like, we…"

"I beg your pardon?" Aaron sneered at his friend. I felt I severe beat-down coming. "You think I don't want to return with you to the university because I am ashamed of what happened to me?"

"Well, what else could it be?" The poor guy responded. "I mean, you have been hiding your eyes for god knows how long. And you…"

"WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND!" Sebastian just shuddered in his friend's grip. "I can do things that would seem impossible to most people. I belong here with Sonic and the others. I can never go back to the university, Sebby. It's just not the right thing to do."

"Aaron, what are you saying?" Sebastian stuttered. "You being a fox means nothing to-"

"JUST GO AWAY YOU BRAINDEAD SON OF A BITCH!"

That seemed to be the breaking point for the poor guy. He ran out of the building, tears streaming from his eyes. Sam followed quickly behind him, clearly wanting to comfort him. I could only stare at Aaron in utter shock at what he had just said.

"Aaron, that was uncalled for!" I scolded at him. "He was only concerned for your safety, and you just pushed him away like you didn't even care about him anymore!"

"Sonic, I had to say it. He only wasted his time trying to find me. I appreciate the idea, but he would have been better off forgetting about me." I could not believe a word I had just heard.

"How can you say that? He's your friend! There is no way on this Earth that he could ever forget you!" I saw shame spread across Aaron's face. "It's against nature, Aaron."

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian's POV<strong>

I could not believe this. Aaron had never spoken to like that before. I was deeply hurt by what he said. I only wanted to make sure he was okay, and he goes and blows me off like I'm nothing to him. I was sitting in the hotel room, tears filling my eyes intensely. Michele and Rebecca left the room after I told them to, and Sam was most likely telling them what had happened. Aaron's words kept replaying in my head, making me feel worse each time.

"_JUST GO AWAY YOU BRAINDEAD SON OF A BITCH!"_

How could he say that to me? Me, his best friend since high school? Does he even care about me anymore? Why would he say that? I was confused, hurt, and scared. But, I was really angry that my closest friend would say such mean things to me. Maybe I should just leave. He's better off without me, anyway. And I'm better off without him. If I knew he would treat me like this, I would never have went looking for him. He doesn't deserve to know me. He doesn't deserve to know anyone.

Before I could boil any further, this weird crash sounded outside. Briefly forgetting about that traitorous son of a bitch, I looked out the window to see a large robot that seemed to look like some kind of giant ox. Then all of a sudden, a mechanical arm shot out from one of the horns, and grabbed me!

I struggled fruitlessly against the arm's grip, and was carried off as my captor proceeded to destroy the place.

* * *

><p><strong>And I'll leave it there for now. I think we all know who is behind this little machine. Now, review of you will suffer.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome back to Heterochromia! Well, I just started my Sophomore year in High School, so don't expect any frequent updates from this point onward. In case you haven't figured it out already, the disclaimers I place in the beginning of my stories apply to all of it. Are we clear on this? Okay then, let's continue.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Sebastian's Torment**

**Aaron's POV**

Did I really need to say those things? Maybe Sonic was right. Maybe I did step out of line. But I was upset about the stupid fantasy, and I wasn't thinking about what I was saying. I wasn't trying to hurt him or anything. I had left the shop about ten minutes after that exchange I had with Sebby. I told Sonic I needed some time alone, with my thoughts, and the guy did not argue. I walked a decent distance from the place, mentally beating myself for the way I treated Sebastian. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings or anything. How could I have said those things to him?

**Sebastian's POV**

"How could he have said those things to you, huh? Huh?" Eggman asked for the 536th time (not that I was counting or anything) since he captured me. How COULD he have said those things to me? I thought we were friends. I guess some mental changes occurred along with those physical ones.

"_I can do things most people can only dream of."_ That is the lamest excuse I have heard in my life. Aaron simply does not care about me anymore. His vulpine form is all that is keeping him from returning. That is all there is to it. He can't stand his eye colors, and now he is ashamed of his body as well. However, personal issues are no excuse for being cruel to your best friend. I would be interested to see exactly what he does with these so called "abilities" he now has.

**Amy's POV**

As I walked through the bustling streets of Station Square, I began to see a trail of destruction around the hotel. Looks like Eggman is making his move. I was so caught up in thoughts about the insane doctor that I forgot to look where I was going and promptly bumped into someone, sending both of us towards the ground. Gathering myself, I instantly recognized the person I intruded on.

"Hey, Aaron." I greeted him.

"Oh, good morning, Amy," the boy responded. He sounded kind of melancholy, and I could not help but wonder why.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Aaron looked towards the ground for several minutes until he finally spoke. "Remember those tourists from the concert last night?" I nodded in response.

"I know those people. Sebastian Ollen, Michele Purelight, and my siblings, Sam and Rebecca Skyhart. They obviously came here hoping to find me." I was touched that they went out of their way to search for him, but this did not explain why he was so depressed. "Sebastian must have seen me when you removed my sunglasses, and was able to recognize me. I ran into him and Sam earlier today at the burger place, but… I tried to tell Sebby that I couldn't go back with them… I think I went to hard on him…" Now I understood.

"Hey, you can't have been that hard on-"

"I called him a braindead son of a bitch. He's sensitive, Amy. I don't know how he will possibly forgive me for that."

I stared at him in disbelief. Sebastian is his friend, of course he will forgive him. Although, what was Aaron so upset about to have him say those things? Before I could think about it any further, I heard someone yell out for help. Looking over Aaron's shoulder, I saw three of the tourists from the concert, a boy I could only assume was Sam running at the front.

He noticed me and Aaron, and ran towards us with a look of relief on his face.

"Aaron, thank goodness I found you!" the guy said as he approached us. The girls followed behind cautiously, clearly questioning the fox's identity. "Someone kidnapped Sebastian!"

"What!" Aaron asked, clearly surprised. Sam clarified by saying "While I was explaining what happened between you and Sebastian back at the burger shop, I saw this gigantic robot walk up to the hotel, shoot a retractable arm through the window, and grab Sebastian to carry him away! We ran off to find help, and thankfully we found you!" Aaron looked away, obviously feeling that this was somehow his fault. I, however, knew who was really behind this attack.

"Eggman…" I muttered under my breath. Aaron and Sam obviously heard me, as they audibly snickered at the name. After they pulled themselves together, Sam continued to look at his brother hopefully.

"Sam… I would go to help Sebby… but I can't," Aaron responded.

"Look, I'm sure Sebastian will forgive you for…"

"It really isn't that, Sam"

"Then what is it?"

"Your standing on my tail."

Sam took a quick look at his foot, finding that he did in fact have it on Aaron's tail. He quickly lifted his foot, chuckling sheepishly at his sibling. "Sorry." Aaron quickly turned to me, and told me to find Sonic and inform him of the problem, while he followed the obvious trail of destruction to where Eggman was keeping his friend. We then ran off in opposite directions, myself hoping to locate Sonic before Aaron gets himself killed.

**Sonic's POV**

I was still sitting there in that burger shop. Aaron had been out for nearly 30 minutes. I could not help but wonder what was keeping him? Tails had joined me soon after, and I retold what had happened earlier to him. He could only stare at me like I had lost it. Although, I had a hard time believing Aaron had actually said those things myself. It was about that time that Amy came charging into the shop, and informed me and Tails of Sebastian's kidnapping. Aaron was a skilled fighter, but he has not dealt with Eggman before. The three of us quickly ran out of the shop (With me running a little ahead of them), and proceeded to try and find Aaron.

* * *

><p><strong>And that would be it for the ninth chapter. God, why does writer's plot have to skink so much? Anyway, review, or I will but this on indefinite hiatus.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Right… Well, here we have the latest chapter of Heterochromia. As promised, I started the project up again, now that it's summer. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Chaotic Showdown**

**Aaron's POV**

I followed the trail of destruction, racing to catch up with this "Dr. Eggman", and rescue my friend. I still felt that this entire mess was my fault. I should never have been so hard on him.

As I raced to catch up with the doctor, I forgot to look where I was going and bumped into someone, sending both of us to the ground.

What is it with me and bumping into people today?

"Man, I am SO sorry!" I apologized to the guy I crashed into. "I was in a hurry, and I wasn't looking where I was going!"

I stepped back to examine who I knocked down. He looked like this hedgehog that looked similar to Sonic, but his fur was black, with these red streaks at certain parts of his body, and his quills pointed upwards and outwards, in stark contrast to Sonic's limp quills. Who the heck is this guy?

"You?" he questioned me.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

The black hedgehog only turned away slightly, and I couldn't help but wonder what was going on in his head.

"No, you don't, but I have seen you before." Where? "I'm Shadow the Hedgehog," he introduced himself.

"Aaron Skyhart," I introduced myself to him as well.

Geez, this guy is creepy. I started to continue running when I heard Shadow call out.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To chase the guy who kidnapped my best friend."

"Sorry, buddy, but my colleagues and I have an appointment with the doctor."

I glanced at him over my shoulder. "And your 'appointment' takes precedence over mine? How do I know you're not spies for him?"

"We each worked with the doctor once, but those days are over."

"I don't believe that."

"Fine by me, but I won't let you stand in my way."

I slowly slipped into a battle stance. "Neither will I."

I watched Shadow enter a battle stance as well. This will be a nice distraction.

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow's POV<strong>

I stared down with the heterochromatic fox… Aaron… preparing for any attack he can throw at me. I have no idea exactly what he's capable of… I'd better stay on my toes.

Aaron started gathering chaos energy in his right hand, solidifying it into this javelin, which he sent flying at me. I just barely dogded the bolt, and countered with a Chaos Spear of my own. Aaron was caught off-guard and went down hard. However, he almost immediately got back up, ready for round two. The battle continued like this for a long time… us dodging and countering each other's projectiles. Finally, Aaron sidestepped one of my Chaos Spears, and charged forward, switching the field to hand-to-hand combat. This is a second nature to me, so I could easily overpower him. However, Aaron apparently studied martial arts at one point, and battled me like a pro. I reiterate; I need to be ready for anything with this guy.

Eventually, I was able to create an opening in Aaron's defense, and immediately took advantage of it, wailing away at him. Those sunglasses he was wearing didn't even get hit as I was beating him up. Why does he even need them? Finally, I sent him flying backwards, claiming victory in our showdown.

I calmly walked over to him, staring down at his pitiful image.

"You…" he breathed out heavily. "How are you so powerful?"

"I'm the world's Ultimate Life form, created by Professor Gerald Robotnik," I answered him. Aaron's eyes seemed to widen slightly at the mention of the professor's name.

"You're… his greatest creation…"

"Flattery isn't going to save you in a life-or-death situation," I advised him. "Rely on your own power, your own skills, to save your skin. But if your shades are anything to judge from, you have no self-confidence to speak of…"

"Shut up!" Aaron screamed. "My eyes… their mismatched colors… their the most hideous things on the planet! It's impossible for anyone to find beauty in these horrid things!"

"I disagree."

"LIAR! My eyes-"

"I never lie about such trivial things, Skyhart," I bluntly told him. "I saw your eyes the other night, and I think their beautiful… I believe Sonic, Tails, and Amy have all told you the same thing… Clearly, the only person in this town who hates your eyes is you."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! ANYONE WHO SEES MY EYES BELIEVES THAT THEY ARE THE MOST DISGUSTING THINGS ON THE PLANET!"

"And how many people have actually said that?"

Aaron was about to continue his self-destructive rant, but my question stopped him dead in his tracks.

"…zero," He eventually answered.

"I rest my case," I wrapped up the discussion. "Well? Don't you have a friend to rescue?"

The fox looked up at me in surprise. His face then melted into a grateful smile, and he gave me his thanks before continuing his pursuit of the doctor. I stared after him as he charged off.

Those eyes of his… are the key to unlocking his full potential. With them hidden, he won't stand a chance.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry this chapter is so short; I just can't write a decent battle scene. Well, hopefully, that'll improve in time. Anyway, please review.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome back, readers, to Heterochromia! Sadly… this should be the last chapter… Just kidding! This is the second to last chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Egg Behemoth**

**Eggman's POV**

Now, I'm thankful that I had happened to be spying on Sonic's conversation with that bizarre fox who looked impeccably like Tails… except for his age, and number of tails… and his eye color… but that's beside the point. His human friend will be the perfect bait for my trap… Hohohohoho!

I heard the alarm go off right then. Perfect. The fox has arrived.

Let the show begin…

* * *

><p><strong>Aaron's POV<strong>

I finally got inside… Okay, where could he be holding Sebby? I was running through the base, searching frantically for my friend. Sonic should be on his way right now, so hopefully I won't have to do too much of the work.

Sending a Chaos Javelin at another of this guy's guard robots, I dashed on ahead, heading into a wide open room, almost like an arena. At the far end of it, chained to the wall, was Sebby, looking as if he had been held captive here for months, rather than a few hours.

"Sebby!" I ran over to him in relief that I had actually found him. He looked up at me weakly, but then he grunted in disappointment.

"Oh… it's you, Aaron."

I stared at him, unable to believe that he had received so much torture in such a short amount of time.

"Sebby… I'm sorry for what I said earlier…"

"'Sorry' isn't going to cut it, buster. How could you have said those things to me? I thought we were friends."

"We are, Sebby. Why do you think I'm here to rescue you?"

"You just don't get it, do you, Aaron? I don't want to be rescued, least of all by you."

"Wha…? Why? I…"

"Go away, scum!"

I just stared at him… he didn't have to go and say that… although… I probably had it coming.

"Fine… if you want me to leave, I'll leave." My voice had no anger in it… only disappointment. Sebby just looked on angrily. I was about to turn away and leave the base, without my best friend, with no one to hang out with but a bunch of anthropomorphic animals and Siri, but before I could, I had noticed a gigantic, ox-like mecha blocking the path out. Sitting there in the cockpit was this bloated, mustached man in a red tailed coat, and tiny, shaded spectacles. This must be that Dr. Eggman guy everyone was talking about. The name certainly fits, I'll give him that.

"Ohohohoho! Hello, there, Aaron," he greeted evilly. Wait, how would… He's been spying on me, hasn't he?

"What do you want, sir?" I asked bluntly.

"You, fox-boy. You'll be the perfect bait for the trap I have in mind for Sonic…"

Behind my shades, my eyes glinted in anger.

"Sorry, buster, I'm not letting you take me prisoner."

"You don't need to. I'll capture you myself!" With that, the mecha's horns rotated so that they were pointing at me. "Egg Behemoth, GO!"

The horns then started unloading several, rapid fire bullets in my direction. He put machine guns in those things!? I dodged a few, but several tore into my body, thankfully not hitting any vital organs. One bullet hit my shades, breaking one of the lenses, revealing my gray eye. I could hear Eggman laughing in that cockpit.

"What's wrong? Too shy to focus on this battle?" He taunted.

"I'M NOT SHY!" I denied. With that, I threw a Chaos Javelin at the Egg Behemoth, but it barely scratched the thing's armor. I didn't understand. How is it that my javelin didn't damage the thing? It was supposed to slice clean through it.

"Oh hohohohoho! You see foxy? You're so concerned about your eyes and the safety of your friend; you don't have enough free thought for the battle. You can't beat me because you refuse to accept the beauty of those who are different."

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at him. I would never admit it, but everything Eggman was saying… it was striking a nerve, and not one for rage. "What do you know!? I'm not like that!"

"Yes, you are, Aaron," This time, it was Sebby that said it. "You care more about hiding those eyes of yours more than anything else. I only learned about them by accident, but every time I told you they were beautiful, you accuse me of lying. You're stupid Aaron. You're nothing but a vain, selfish douchebag who wouldn't know beauty if it hit you in the face!"

That tore it. How could Sebastian say that to me? But, what hit me the most was the similarity what he said had to those things that farmer told me all those years ago.

I couldn't take anymore. I screamed bloody murder and fell to my knees, head hung down so that Sebby and Eggman wouldn't see my tears. My eyes… they were a curse. I've hid them my whole life to avoid the insults I would receive, but no matter what I did, someone found out. Maybe I should just let the doctor finish me. Maybe I should just let go… escape the curse the easy way… die.

I heard Eggman laughing from the cockpit of his Egg Behemoth. "Can't handle the truth, can we?" he taunted. It's not the truth. It just can't be.

I could hear Sonic making his way here right now. Maybe that's for the better. I couldn't trust myself to handle Eggman alone… I'm useless. I couldn't even pull off that stupid Chaos Fantasy. I can't do anything right. And it's all because of my eyes… no… it's not my eyes… it's… me.

I'm the reason I can't do anything right. Sebby was right. I was just being selfish. Everything I've done… hiding my eyes… advising Sebby not to come looking for me… those things I said to him at the burger shop… they were all just me being a vain, selfish douchebag. Hell, I threatened to eat Sonic when I first met him. I blamed him for becoming a fox, and I was willing to kill someone if I didn't return to being a human. I was just being selfish.

And then there's Amy…

She tried to help me overcome my hatred for my eyes… but I didn't listen to her. But… she was right. She was right all along. Why didn't I listen to her? My heterochromia iridium isn't a curse. The only one who truly thought they were disgusting… was me.

"Ha ha ha! Face it, fox boy! You just can't win!" Dr. Eggman goaded.

"You're right…" I breathed out. "I can't win… not as long as I keep holding myself back like I have for the past thirteen years…" I didn't need to look up to know that I had surprised Sebby and Eggman with what I had said. I reached up to my shades, and slowly took them off.

"These sunglasses… they're just shackles holding me back from living life to the fullest… Shackles… I placed on myself." I tossed them over to the side, stopping at Sebby's feet.

"I don't care about what you said to me, doctor… everything was true. But kidnapping Sebby… I just can't forgive you for that." I slowly stood up, still keeping my head down. I allowed my anger to boil up again; let Eggman know I mean every word. "So, if you don't release him right now…" I lifted my head up at him sharply, making eye contact with someone for what felt like the first time in years.

"I'LL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!" I could see him cringe as I stared at him, and yell at him, but at the time, I didn't care. It wasn't until later that I learned from Sonic that my heterochromia had been different during that time. Instead of each eye having its own color, both colors took both eyes, dividing the eye in half yin-yang style. My pupils were split in half by each color, making my eyes look even more like a yin-yang symbol, giving the impression of me having four pupils and four irises between two eyes. Apparently, eyes like those scare the crap out of people. My eyes also seemed to do this only when I'm angry.

Perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian's POV<strong>

HOLY CRAP! Since when could Aaron's eyes do that!? I was thankful his anger wasn't directed at me, but still… those yin-yang eyes were really intimidating.

Eggman was quick to recover from the shock, and sent a full volley of shots at Aaron. To my surprise, he dodged them like there was nothing to it. He then followed up with his own full on assault, launching those Chaos Javelin things left and right. Now, they were actually causing some amount of damage to the mech.

"Impossible!" the doctor protested. "How could he have gotten so strong in such a short amount of time?! Argh, no matter. This should finish him off!" Here, the mouth of the Egg Behemoth opened, revealing the huge cannon hidden inside, which then started charging energy inside it. Aaron didn't even flinch at the sight, only hardened his glare. He then suddenly flung his right hand at mech.

"Chaos Fantasy: Bind!" I heard him scream, clenching his hand into a fist as he did so. Suddenly, a large group of vines burst from the floor, tangling themselves around the Egg Behemoth, even jamming the mouth cannon. Eggman looked on in amazement at the vines that had burst through a metal floor. Aaron blinked in surprise, his eyes returning to their normal format.

"I… I did it…" I heard him mutter. "I ACTUALLY USED ONE OF THE FANTASIES CORRECTLY!"

"Not bad, Aaron," someone complimented from the doorway. I noticed the blue hedgehog from the diner-Sonic, I think it was-standing there, watching the battle in interest. Wait… was he there the entire time!?

"Sonic… thanks for being there," Aaron said to him.

"This isn't over, fox-boy!" Eggman screamed as he escaped in that Egg Mobile of his. Aaron stood there, watching as the doctor fled.

"Come on, Sonic. Let's get Sebby out of here."

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it. Please, read and review.<strong>


	12. Epilogue

**Well, here's the epilogue to Heterochromia. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

**Saying Goodbye**

**Aaron's POV**

"Hey, Sebby…" I said to my friend. He was at the train station in Station Square, preparing to leave the city. Sam, Rebecca, and Michele were already onboard the train, but I held Sebby back so I could talk to him in private. "I'm sorry for everything I said at the diner. You were right. I was being selfish."

"Hey… don't worry about it, bud," Sebby responded. "I know you were upset now. Sonic told me about the fantasy."

I chuckled at this.

"Hey… come with us. We can go back to the university… you can finally graduate."

"Sebby… I want to… but… the truth is… I belong here, with Sonic and the others. I owe a lot to them… and I just can't imagine being apart from them."

Sebby smiled at what I had said.

"I understand. Too bad you'll never graduate from college."

"Yeah… about that… I took all of my finals early, as a kind of 'thank you' from the professors for frequently staying behind to clean the biology lab."

Sebby laughed at the statement.

"I figured as much. Oh… here." As he said this, he pulled something from his pocket, and handed it to me. It was my sunglasses. I pushed Sebby's hand away, and with it, the shades.

"I don't need them anymore," I told him. "What reason do I have for hiding such a beautiful treasure?"

Sebby's smile at that moment was something I would never forget. Right about then, the conductor announced that the train was about to leave soon, so Sebby got up and boarded the train. Before he left, he took one last look at me.

"See ya later," he said before the train pulled out of the station, with him and the others on board. I stood there, watching it leave the city. Amy walked up next to me shortly afterward.

"Are you sure, Aaron?"

"Yeah. I'd be better off here than back home. My dad and I don't exactly see eye to eye." Amy only smiled at me, and I smiled back. I know I made the right choice.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, the story is officially over. Please review.<strong>


End file.
